To continue to develop, implement, and evaluate strategic plans, innovative processes, and technical innovations using public health, research, and strategic communications tools to help IRTS Program build global drug abuse research capacity, overcome cultural differences, and share information to address pressing public health challenges related to drug abuse and addiction.